


Liar Liar

by queen_scribbles



Series: Straight Up Truth [5]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 01:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16007219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_scribbles/pseuds/queen_scribbles
Summary: And yes, this was inspired by his “You’re a terrible liar’ comment after the conversation re: you being careful. (Jaaide was almost offended; she’s an EXCELLENT liar when she wants to be, thankyouverymuch. She just doesn't lieto him)





	Liar Liar

 

There were many perks to a relationship with a fellow spy; the innate understanding of what the job entailed, sympathizing with the stress it could cause, skilled at reading body language to know which topics to drop and which to pursue, the silently comforting presence when dreams about the past woke her, the equally unspoken 'I know' in the arm he wrapped around her to offer comfort... However, the numerous perks to a relationship with a spy weren't Jaaide's main concern at the moment. She was more focused on the one huge (current)drawback: Spies were _damn_ perceptive people, and Theron was no exception.

"So, you lied to me," he said, tone playfully baiting as they strolled across the walkway to her private landing pad. There was a secluded back corner there that had become their go-to spot when they wanted to be alone. No one had found them yet, not even Lana.  
  
"I most certainly did not!" Jaaide protested, _her_ tone all mock indignation, trying--and failing--to glare at him. "I've never lied to you."  
  
He raised an eyebrow, perching on the flat-topped boulder they used as a seat. "You said you'd be careful."  
  
"I _was_ careful," she countered, trying not to dwell on the heat of lightning rebounding off her borrowed shield, the sharp pain of slamming into a wall, as she sat next to him.  
  
Theron did not look convinced. "Not according to the talk I had with Lana."  
  
 _Oh, **that's** what he's on about._ She scowled. "She promised not to- I mean, I'm sure she was exaggerating."  
  
"Uh-huh," he deadpanned. "Because Lana does _that_ all the time."  
  
"I know. You just can't trust Sith," she said, attempting to look innocent.  
  
"Jaaide." Theron clearly wasn't buying. "Charging a _Knight_ with a _vibroknife_ is not what I would call being careful."  
  
"We needed breathing room," Jaaide said simply. "Between the Knight and the Skytrooper captain we were getting overwhelmed. I figured if I removed one avenue of attack we could get on steadier footing, survive long enough to win. And I was _right_." She slid her hand under his, pressing their palms together and linking her fingers between his. "I'm _good_ at close quarters combat, remember. I was as careful as I could be while still getting us out of that fight _alive_." Her lips quirked in a mischievous smile. "I didn't even pick up any new scars; you can check."  
  
"I'm going to hold you to that, but later," he said quietly, thumb rubbing absent-minded circles on the back of her hand.  
  
"I really did my best to be careful this time," she sighed. "And I remained extremely aware I had made you a promise, one I had every intention of keeping, but circumstances were beyond my control at a couple points. I would never purposely mislead you, or make a promise I didn't mean to keep, I love you too much to do that to you."  
  
His hand stilled, and they both froze when the almost casually spoken words sank in. _I love you_. She had _not_ expected it to come that easily, as if commenting on a self-evident truth. The sky is blue. Lana is Sith. Hoth is cold. I love you.  
  
Green eyes locked with amber for the duration of that silent, breathless moment, as if both were afraid moving would break some spell or other, before Theron grinned.  
  
"So I guess now would be a good time to point out that that's why I worry about you," he said glibly.  
  
Jaaide chuckled. "It would be appropriate, I think, yes."   
  
"Alright, then. I worry about you, Jaaide, because I love you." He gave a small laugh. "That came out a lot more easily than I anticipated."  
  
"Didn't it? Given the hand we were dealt, I think we're about due _something_ being easy," she muttered wryly.  
  
"I hear you on that," Theron agreed. "Now, back to this _being careful_ business; you do realize that's going to be a standing request for the foreseeable future, right?"  
  
"I figured," Jaaide nodded, smirking a little. "You'll just have to do as good a job convincing me in the future as you did before this mission."  
  
"You found that convincing, huh?" he grinned, leaning closer.  
  
"Oh, yes. You made a _very_ compelling argument," she said, serious expression ruined by the mischief in her eyes. "In fact, if you wanted to get a head start on making your case for next time right now..."  
  
"And what, the earlier I start, the better my odds of convincing you?" Theron murmured, close enough now she could feel his breath against her skin.  
  
"Definitely." Impatience finally getting the best of her, Jaaide grabbed the collar of his jacket and pulled him the remaining distance into a kiss.  
  
"Liar," he mumbled, grinning, when he pulled back for air.  
  
"Prove it," she smirked, and kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> And yes, this was inspired by his “You’re a terrible liar’ comment after the conversation re: you being careful. (Jaaide was almost offended; she’s an EXCELLENT liar when she wants to be, thankyouverymuch. She just doesn't lie _to him_ )


End file.
